sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
5DSBG053
"Signers of Altomare - Part 4" is the 53rd chapter of 5Ds Blazing Gale. It is also the final chapter of Season 1 of the series. Storyline As the duel between Team Sakura's Jason and Posie and Team Kaminari nears its end, the heavens prepare themselves as Posie begins to evolve. At the duel's end, the two of them congratulate their victory together with a high five and yell "Hai Tacchi!". During the tournament's end, an emotional speech is given by Jason to his former Academy as the awards are given out. At the signal of a twin dragon flyover, the Signers make a vow on their marks. Featured Duels Turn 11 (Masaharu) Jason: 12 SPC; Posie; 11 SPC; Masaharu: 11 SPC *Masaharu draws *Activates Speed Spell - Winged Return: If he had 7 or more SPC, by halving his Life Points (LP 200 -> 100), he Special Summons as many WIND monsters from his Graveyard and Banished Zones and have all monsters summoned by this effect gain 400 DEF for each one. In addition, any effect damage caused by battle with them would be negated. **Masaharu Special Summons (2700/'2000'), (2600/'2400'), (2000/'1200') x2 and Mist Valley Protector (0/''3200). **Each of them gains 2000 DEF as per Winged Return's effect: Apex Avian (DEF 2000 -> '''4000'); Falcon (DEF 1200 -> 3200) x2; Thunder Ogre (DEF 2400 -> 4400); Protector (DEF 3200 -> 5200) *Masaharu ends. Turn 12 (Posie) Jason: 12 SPC; Posie; 12 SPC; Masaharu: 12 SPC *Posie draws a card. *Activates Speed Spell - Star Gift, Tributing to draw 2 cards (1 for every two Levels; Samurai is Level 4) *Activates Speed Spell - Release Synchro, allowing Posie to Special Summon Synchro Material monsters whose Levels are equal to or less than a monster that was Tributed this turn. She Special Summons (1300/0) and (300/'500') *Posie tunes Level 1 Blizzed and Level 2 Cryomancer to Synchro Summon Shinkansen Panda - Saber Kuma (1400/900). **Due to its effect, Posie adds a card to her hand. *Posie performs (Evolution Blizzard) and tunes Level 7 Icy Storm Dragon to Level 3 Shinkansen Kuma to Accel Synchro Summon Eternal Blizzard Dragon (3700/3300). **Due to its effect, all monsters Posie and Jason currently control get 2 Ice counters, raising their ATK by 800 each. **Eternal Blizzard Dragon (ATK 3700 -> 5300), Angel Bunny Posie (ATK 2700 -> 4300), Hyoreon, Lion Ruler of the Ice Barrier (ATK 2900 -> 4500), Shooting Dreamstar Dragon (ATK 4000 -> 5600), (ATK 3200 -> 4900; factoring in the counter from Turn 4), Storm Signer Jason (ATK 3000 -> 4600), Elemental Hero Torrential Sakura (ATK 2900 -> 4500) **Saber Kuma's effect activates, giving Posie Life Points equal to half of Eternal Blizzard's original ATK points (Posie: LP 8000 -> 9850) *Activates Eternal Blizzard's effect; Posie checks the top 4 cards of her Deck and allows it to attack another time for each Tuner revealed. **Posie reveals Blizzard Synchron, , and ; which equates to 4 attacks total. *Posie attacks both of Masaharu's Mist Valley Falcons with Angel Bunny and Hyoreon. *Attacks Mist Valley Defender with Eternal Blizzard Dragon (1st attack). *Attacks Thunder Lord and Apex Avian with Eternal Blizzard Dragon (2nd/3rd attack). *Jason activates Final Shockwave, allowing all monsters on their field to attack directly with twice their current ATK at the cost of banishing his Deck at the End Phase. **The combined total of all of Team Sakura's monsters total 33,700 (before Final Shockwave); 67,400 afterwards. *Posie and Jason attack Masaharu directly with all of their monsters (Masaharu: LP 100 -> 0 -67,300) Jason and Posie win. Trivia *This is the final chapter of Season 1 of 5Ds Blazing Gale. *Like Jason's Synchro Tuner, Posie's one pays homage to JCS. *Team Eon makes their first appearance in the series, though only as a flyover (They make their actual debut in the following chapter). *This is the last chapter in which Rua has his Wings mark. *At the end of the duel, Jason and Posie both give each other high-fives and yell "High Touch!" (Hai tacchi), a reference to PearlShipping (This ties into their relationship throughout the series). Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Chapters